


《插翅难逃》下 （by KK)

by KKwong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKwong/pseuds/KKwong





	《插翅难逃》下 （by KK)

插翅难逃 下

到底是怎么变成现在这样的？董思成看着埋在自己胸前的小狮子，迷迷糊糊的大脑思考着。。。

他被推进房间后，李马克开心的满床寻找他的pad，拿出来后想了想又转身回去，整个人钻到柜子里翻找着什么，董思成一个人坐在床边有些不安，半响 李马克举着一个小小的投影跑过来，捯饬了半天 然后拉着董思成翻身上床，拉过被子盖住

董思成：。。。。。。（进展这么快？！！！）

电影放映开始后，饶是董思成韩语再不灵敏也觉出不对劲，他看着紧贴着自己胳膊坐着 同盖一条被子的人，不着痕迹的往旁边挪了挪，李马克看的很专注，似乎并没有察觉到董思成的走神

片子名叫《爱恋》，从开始出现裸露镜头开始，董思成的注意力就开始偏移，他悄悄的拿起手机百度，然后内心升起一股无力感，这竟然是一部19禁情欲电影。董思成默默咽了咽口水，这才刚刚开始，按照介绍来看 这部电影完完全全是充满了爱欲与放纵，整部电影有四分之一是少儿不宜镜头，他只觉得一股热流从脚底一路上传到心口 再到耳尖，渐渐发烫，摸了摸脸颊 李马克为了电影效果拉上了窗帘，董思成甚至有点庆幸，因为 他不确定自己的脸颊是不是已经红透了

“昀昀哥哥？”李马克稍显低哑的声音传来，董思成猛地抬起头，然后像是想起什么，手指捏捏李马克脸颊肉“我们马克 果然长大了啊~”

“昀昀哥哥，你知道 那是什么感觉么？”李马克指了指屏幕，董思成顺着他的手指看过去，镜头展现出的是一场床戏，完全裸露的镜头和时不时传出来的呻吟粗喘冲击着他的耳膜，他视线紧盯着屏幕里的人 舔了舔嘴唇，“呀，你以为 哥哥我是你啊？小鬼”

“所以。。昀昀哥哥第一次已经没有了？”李马克的声音再次传来时已经是凑到了耳边，董思成炸毛般差点蹦起来，被李马克一把拉住，肩膀被人揽住，嘴唇被一只白皙的手指抵住“昀昀哥哥，那是什么感觉？真的 那么舒服么？”

“就。。。就。。。”董思成只觉得自己额头都要冒汗了，他从小就在封闭式学校，先不说管理严格 就是他自己也一直是安安分分的，哪来的的性经验啊，只是为了不在弟弟面前丢脸说了大话而已，现在却已经骑虎难下“什么啊，就那样啊，能有什么感觉”

眼睛快速眨了两下，他推开和他距离过近的人，视线不敢对视“你一小孩子好奇这个干嘛，我告诉你啊，不要犯错误，记住前辈们给的忠告，小心女人哦”

“那。。我好奇嘛，哥哥 你帮我好不好？好难受。。。”无辜的大眼配上可爱的面容，董思成实在是不想让自己把注意力放在其他地方，可是 李马克握着自己的手放在了他已经鼓起的那一大包上，他想无视也做不到。温热的触感让董思成瞬间想收回手，可是 他也不知道弟弟什么时候练就了这一身的力气，他竟是挣脱不开。。

董思成垂着头不知道在想什么，那边李马克已经利落的将董思成的手伸进了自己内裤里，毫无障碍的覆上硬挺的性器，手掌握住的那一刻 他倒吸了一口气，然后便遵循着本能 上下撸动着

董思成惊讶地睁大眼睛看着眼前的一幕，他的手被李马克完全握住，手下的触感滚烫 灼热，李马克的双颊泛红 整个人都如同煮熟了的虾子，他摇摇头 想着 毕竟还是刚成年的弟弟，用另一只手拉开了李马克的手掌，在对方无辜迷茫的视线看过来时，指腹划过龟头 李马克一个哆嗦就被董思成推倒，大腿被按住分开，李马克直直的看着董思成葱白的手指在自己的性器上撸动着，他咽了咽口水 董思成只觉得手里的物什又大了一圈，内心苦闷 这小孩儿吃的什么，难不成国籍是加拿大 那处也随了外国人 

直到胳膊酸痛，李马克也没射出来，董思成有些生气的抬起头看过去“呀，你怎么回事？！！”

只是 对上的视线却不是想象中的纯情 情色和害羞，而是深不可测的黑色，董思成只觉得自己像只被盯上的猎物，狩猎的狮子 带着浓的化不开的欲望，想把他拆吃入腹

似是动物本能，察觉到危险的董思成下意识低下头“太累了，那个 马克你自己解决吧”说完便松开他的性器想要离开，却被横过来的腿绊到 差点摔下床去，李马克强有力的胳膊圈住他的腰肢“昀昀哥哥，中途逃跑太犯规了。。我不射 是因为我不想就这样奉献出我们的第一次”

左边耳垂被含住轻轻吸吮，惹得董思成一阵轻颤，想要推开不安分的人却被从腰腹顺势而上抚摸到喉结的手所吸引，略微粗糙的手从衣角探进去一路抚过腰腹 胸口，在乳尖逗留 又捏又揉，董思成紧咬住嘴唇，将所有的呻吟咽下，只是 当另一只手扯开他的裤子，钻进内裤时，猛然睁大的眼睛和急促的呼吸让他颤抖的更加厉害，呻吟声渐渐越来越大。

唇舌并未在耳朵逗留多久便转战到喉结，淫靡的舔舐和呼吸打乱了节奏，上衣被褪去，嘴唇便咬上那挺立的乳尖，拉扯 噬咬着，“昀昀哥哥，这和你之前的 一样么？”混合着粗喘的声音贴近董思成耳畔，他紧咬住被子悲愤的摇摇头，老子还是处男！！！！

“我会让你只记得马克的”李马克轻笑着舔舔他红透的耳廓，探进内裤的手也不安份，大手覆上坚挺，上下套弄揉捏着，董思成扭动着身子想要逃离，李马克一个翻身将人压到身下 低下头 用舌尖代替了手指，董思成尖叫一声 整个人仿佛触电般，白浊喷到李马克脸上，他抬起头 轻轻舔舔唇角，扯出一个微笑 

董思成睁大眼睛望着天花板，整个人陷入慌乱中，怎么也想不到 只是看个电影，是怎么演变成现在的样子的，而且 李马克 明明刚刚成年，这些 又是谁教的！！

还未等他想过来，微凉的手指探向他身后未经开采的地方，他猛地抬起上半身，攥住那只胳膊，李马克一只手拿着一管软膏，一只手还在他身下，乌黑的大眼望着他，董思成发誓 他在里面看到了兴奋。。。和疯狂

“唔。。。”一股脑地将软膏挤到那处，指尖探了进去，董思成被人一把推倒，下一秒嘴唇就被堵住，手指又加了一根，嘴唇刚被松开 乳尖又被咬住，不得不说 男人都是下半身思考的动物，董思成哼哼唧唧很快就没了抵抗能力，整个人泛起一层粉色，呜咽着想要更多

“昀昀哥哥不要着急，不做好扩张 你会受伤的”李马克亲亲他的眉角，舌尖舔过他的下巴，手指被抽出 后穴的空虚感让董思成睁开迷惘的眼睛，下一秒 就被更大的某物带着滚烫的温度冲了进来，董思成仰起脖颈闷哼一声，手指在他背上划下一道血痕“唔嗯。。。”

一下又一下的撞击让董思成失去了思考的能力，内壁仅仅包裹着滚烫，李马克粗重的呼吸就打在耳边，董思成抬起胳膊圈住他的脖子，凑近他的唇角，温柔的舔舐着“马克 马克呀。。。嗯。。。”

“不要再勾引我了，昀昀哥哥，我怕我会忍不住伤害你的”李马克沙哑的声音埋进他的脖颈，这样的昀昀哥哥，只想教人把他藏起来，谁也不见“昀昀哥哥，只能 是我的！！！”

滚烫的热流像是要将人灼伤，李马克全数交代在董思成体内，董思成的尖叫还未出口就被人堵住唇舌“昀昀哥哥要小声点，不然 要将哥哥们吸引过来了”

“呜呜呜呜”董思成只觉得眼前一阵阵花火喷发，整个人都轻飘飘的，他被抱进温暖的胸膛，紧紧的被吻住，董思成闭上眼睛，小拇指悄悄勾住他的，嘴角弯起

啊 梦成真了。。。


End file.
